The present invention relates to the field of carburetors for internal combustion engines and more specifically to an improvement for an internal combustion engine carburetor that performs the function of more completely mixing fuel and air prior to its reception within the induction duct of the carburetor.
The primary problem with carburetors for internal combustion engines is that they are inadequate in breaking up the fuel droplets. This results in relatively large droplets of fuel which will not completely vaporize in the intake manifold resulting in droplets of raw fuel which will not completely burn in the engine combustion chambers. The result is low engine operating efficiency with formation of carbon monoxide and high hydrocarbon emissions. Both these conditions are very undesirable, especially in view of the ever-decreasing supply of fossil fuel. It therefore becomes desirable to produce a carburetor improvement that will break up the larger droplets of fuel and disperse them more evenly.